Sam & Gabriel One Shots
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: A collection of my Sam & Gabriel challenge answers, short one-shots. There's skinny-dipping, claiming, and much more as their relationship is explored.
1. Afloat

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Author Notes**: Written for the comment_fic challenge at spn_gabriel, from the prompt 'skinny-dipping.' Enjoy._

* * *

**AFLOAT**

The hot weather is not letting up. It makes the blood and demon guts after a hunt smell even worse. Sam makes the mental note that he'll probably have to burn his clothes tomorrow. The lake, spread out before him, looks really inviting right about now.

"You stink, Winchester."

Gabriel's cracking some kind of hard candy with his teeth. It smells sweet. Last time Sam saw him, the demon he'd stuck his sword into had exploded. So it's kind of all Gabriel's fault.

"There wasn't a less-disgusting way you could have killed that demon?"

"I could have let him maul you to death," Gabriel considers, then brightens. "It's a night for skinny-dipping. What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam could get any number of infections in the lake. Who knows what lives in it. Knowing his luck, there's some kind of demon shark that Lucifer keeps in there as a pet. But the weather is hot and there's an archangel who won't actually let anything happen to him, no matter what he says, and Gabriel has no idea that Sam has done this before, a lot. Despite what Dean thinks, Sam had fun in college.

Abruptly, he stands up and strips off his shirt. Gabriel raises his eyebrows, before giving Sam his best leer. Sam feels hot for entirely different reason.

He throws down his shirt in a clear challenge. Gabriel grins appreciatively. Then there's a finger-snap and abruptly, both Sam and Gabriel are naked. And thank God, no one else is at the lake. Sam takes a quick glance around, just in case.

"I wouldn't be ashamed if I were you, Sammy."

Sam glares, turns, and dives in. Because he smells of parts of a demon that he doesn't even want to think about and its hot and at least this way he won't shock any townspeople who come down to the lake now. There's another splash and Gabriel surfaces beside him, not needing to tread water to stay afloat.

"You keep on surprising me," Gabriel muses. "I like that."

"No exploding demon guts next time, okay? Please?"

Gabriel gives a salute that is no way respectful and Sam finds that he's now being held up, probably by whatever's keeping Gabriel afloat. It's a really strange feeling but he adjusts, reaches and his arms become full of slippery enthusiastic archangel. Tongue and wet lips say _you're safe_ and _thank you_.

_-the end_


	2. Wasted

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine._

_**Author Notes**__: Originally written for the Five Acts Meme, for entangled_now who wanted desperate kissing. My thanks to cageyklio for betaing._

_

* * *

_

**WASTED**

This was not how Gabriel had envisioned his Thursday going. It was supposed to be him, Sam, and a nice long space of unending afternoon in a luxurious hotel room, possibly with a hot tub. Making up for a lot of lost time. Instead it was his little brother out cold on the floor, Dean, clearly wanting to check on Cas, fighting off demons who really should know better, and Sam shouting for his brother, for anybody, backed up and trying to face down another pair.

Gabriel sighed and snapped into visibility.

A wave of his hand and the demons vaporised. Well, almost all of them. He left one for Dean to deal with, just for kicks. Castiel stirred when Gabriel crouched down beside him, concerned eyes hidden from the Winchesters.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," he muttered, with almost-affection.

He pressed a hand to Castiel's chest, then his forehead, like he was checking for a fever. Then finally Castiel sighed and took a real breath. Good. But, wow, his grace was running low. _I'm about to fall_ low. The perils of choosing a side.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel checked Cas one last time, then stood and turned to face Sam. There was a brightness in Sam's face that was so very appealing.

"Thanks."

"Family," Gabriel shrugged, like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't. "Can't live with 'em….."

Sam nodded, like he understood. Of course he did. Dean was cursing up a storm, choosing to check on Cas over picking a fight with Gabriel. A surprisingly wise choice.

"What did you do to him, you son of a bitch?"

Or not. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Gabriel."

Sam's voice was soft, his hand outstretched. Gabriel could feel a very familiar something tightening his chest. What Sam Winchester did to him, a completely addictive mystery that had been sorely missed recently. And Sam was looking at him, reflecting that feeling back in waves. This wouldn't be a total waste after all. Gabriel grinned.

"Look after my brother," he directed his words at Dean. "I'll look after yours."

Before Dean could lift his gun, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared. They reappeared not far off, in the alleyway outside. Sam stumbled, not expecting the flight, and Gabriel crowded him against the warehouse wall.

"There are some very fun ways to thank me," Gabriel smirked up at him, hands already roving hungrily.

Sam let out a shuddering sigh. With no complaints forthcoming, Gabriel flowed forward, kissing him fiercely. It felt like claiming, imprinting something. His tongue slid into Sam's mouth triumphantly and Sam groaned, his grip on Gabriel tightening. The whole thing was glorious and messy and _undone_. Gabriel revelled in it.

He rolled his hips. Just because he could and he knew exactly the kind of noise it would draw out of Sam. Sam didn't disappoint.

"Gabriel."

Sam's voice was low and tortured, like he couldn't work out which way was up. Gabriel grinned ferally. He'd done that, he always did that. Sam was battling back now, trying to take control of the kiss, trying to move so that Gabriel was the one pushed against the wall. But Gabriel laughed into him and held on.

The noise Sam made now was frustration and everything felt frayed at the edges. Gabriel never got desperate. He got what he wanted. But Sam, Sam somehow made him feel like this. And it never got old.

Finally, human biology forced Sam up for air. He gasped, kept Gabriel tight against him. The archangel smiled. He could sense Castiel coming back to full awareness. They wouldn't have long before Dean got him to find Gabriel, and Castiel got righteously annoyed whenever Gabriel did fun things like send Dean to the Dead Sea to lighten up.

"I should rescue you more often," Gabriel managed to sound thoughtful.

Sam laughed unsteadily. "You really should."

There was a seriousness layered in there under the breathlessness. Gabriel pushed in for another kiss, a shade more hungry than before in response to how debauched Sam was now looking. Sam was grinning, like he knew. Gabriel growled, roughly feeling his way across the acres of Sam in retaliation.

He needed to stop his brother from materialising right now.

Gabriel shoved a hand across Sam's mouth, too much distraction, while he reassembled his obliterated thoughts to send a firm message: that he and Sam were going away for a while, that Castiel should try and enjoy Dean while they were gone. He'd return Sam in more or less good shape.

Sam's teeth grazed Gabriel's fingers hungrily, his eyes darkening when Gabriel looked at him approvingly. They were wearing too many clothes, but something told Gabriel that a dirty alley within spitting distance of their brothers was not one of Sam's Acceptable Weird Places for Sex. He shoved his hand down Sam's pants anyway.

_-the end_


	3. Blast of the Horn

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine._

_**Author Notes:**__ Originally written for the Five Acts Meme, for morganoconner who wanted claiming. Betaed by cageyklio, thank you!_

_

* * *

_

**BLAST OF THE HORN**

Sam strained against his bindings. This was so far from good. For a start, there was blood painted on his chest. His blood. His forearm wound was still oozing. Dean was probably surrounded by the demonic minions outside, Castiel trying to stop him from doing something suicidally stupid.

The demons were talking about claiming him. A kind of spell that would bind him to Lucifer. Bought and paid for. And apparently they had foolproof ideas for getting him to say "yes," Something to do with wiping his memory.

Definitely not good.

The leader, who used to be a mechanic maybe, reminding Sam painfully of Bobby in some lights, approached. Swaggered, mouth leering, and bloodied hands like claws. Sam pulled against the ropes again, fruitlessly. This couldn't be happening.

"You have no idea how well I'll be rewarded," the demon hissed.

He touched Sam's shoulder, and something suddenly sparked at his fingertips. The demon yelped in pain. Sam cracked open an eye. What the hell....?

Then there was the strong smell of candy and Gabriel popped into existence, grinning. His eyes widened comically at the scene.

"You started the party without me," he reclined against the wall, totally relaxed. But Sam could see the compressed fury in his shoulders, in his eyes under the laughter. He'd gotten good at reading Gabriel. "It's a real shame, because I could have told you that that spell of yours? Is not going to take."

The leader glared, one finger defiantly smearing a sigil onto Sam's arm. There was another spark and yelp. Sam winced. Then there was a hot pain to the left side of his ribs, stretching around to his back. He couldn't help crying out. It took him a while to catch his breath.

"What did I tell you?" Gabriel sighed like he was disappointed. "Recon, guys, come on. If you'd asked the right questions, the right people, you'd have been told, he's not for sale."

He snapped his fingers suddenly, as the demons near him closed in. Almost every one of them disappeared, shrieking in agony. Sam clamped his eyes shut against the noise. Only the leader was left, growling and furious and about to rush the archangel. Gabriel squeezed a fistful of air, the motion crushing the demon's windpipe slowly and mercilessly. Then, with a sudden snap of the neck, the body dropped and the demon vacated it. Gabriel dissipated the black putrid smoke before it could escape.

There was silence. Sam looked up, forearm and ribs still throbbing. Gabriel's expression was viciously triumphant. Then he breathed out and all trace of malevolent pagan demigod and righteous archangel was gone. He turned his attention to Sam.

"So does that make it four times since the start of the year I've had to rescue you?" he smirked. "Who's counting? Oh wait, I am."

Sam managed a pained grimace. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the ropes fell away. Sam could only slump to the ground. His chest was sticky with blood. Gabriel crouched down beside him, his eyes kind even if his mouth was twitching with a grin. He gently brushed his hands across Sam's skin. The blood disappeared, his forearm wound knitted slowly back together. Some of the bone-deep exhaustion seemed to lift too.

The pain at his ribs, however, remained. Sam drug in deep breaths. What was that? The spell?

"I meant what I said, Sammy," Gabriel carefully pushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. "You're off the market, property of one. That would be me."

Gabriel spread his hand. The pain cooled and Sam closed his eyes with relief. They shot open when Gabriel laved his tongue over part of the formally inflamed skin.

"_Mmmm_, Gabriel....._ah._......what did you do?"

"Saved your life, and I expect a considerable thank-you," Gabriel murmured.

"What did you do?"

Gabriel sighed, and stopped his ministrations – part of Sam was deeply disappointed at this, the other part snapped at him to focus. The archangel guided Sam's head to look down. Sam's jaw dropped. There, burned into his skin, wrapping around from his ribs to his back, was the image of a simple old-fashioned horn, the kind seen in church stained glass or paintings, always in the hands of angels. A small handful of Enochian symbols formed a pattern around it. Sam felt like he'd been branded.

"Gabriel!"

"Did I mention the part where I saved your life?" Gabriel replied pointedly. "Relax, Sammy. You should be honoured. That's a unique piece."

"It's permanent?"

"Yeah, don't say I never give you anything," Gabriel's mouth twisted into an ironic smirk. "No one'll be able to wear you now."

Sam stared at the symbol and hesitantly reached out a finger to trace it. It was slightly warm and damp from Gabriel's attentions, and amazingly tender. A thrill of something buzzed through him. This meant safety, Lucifer couldn't get in now. It also, apparently, meant Gabriel's ownership.

Sam was more okay with that than he was willing to voice. It wouldn't exactly be a punishment, stopping the apocalypse by being bonded to the archangel he trusted and was stupidly crazy about. Some warning about the brand would have been good though. Sam glared.

"This is your symbol, right? I've seen it in books."

"You've been researching me," Gabriel sounded delighted. "Awww, Sammy. Did you write my name all over your journal too?"

"What do these sigils mean?"

Gabriel's expression simmered into intensity. "It means you're mine, Sammy. It means no one can have you but me."

He placed his hand over the symbol and Sam barely stifled a gasp at the sensations that rushed through him. Gabriel stroked the skin, his eyes lit up with something possessive and fierce, and it made Sam swallow, just a bit.

Of course Gabriel declared his feelings with a game-changing gesture. Dean was going to be pissed. Sam really didn't care.

"So any questions, problems?" Gabriel asked with a smirk like he knew the answer already.

Sam shook his head shakily. He was warm, despite his lack of shirt, and he felt….surrounded, surprisingly strong, like no one could get to him. There was a pleasant thrum under his skin, emanating from the brand. Sam could feel it spike at Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel grinned and, hand still stroking his mark, finally pulled Sam in for a bruising claiming kiss.

_-the end_


	4. A Sleep Short

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Author Notes**__: For the Five Acts Meme, for cageyklio who wanted sleeping and who later read through this for me. Many thanks._

* * *

**A SLEEP SHORT**

Sam is first aware there's something odd happening when he realises there's someone in bed with him. Someone who was definitely not there when he went to sleep. He takes a breath and in a quick engrained movement, grabs the gun from under his pillow, and flicks on the lamp as he pulls himself up to aim at…..

…..at Gabriel who is under the covers, and looking what could be classed as sleepy if archangels ever actually slept. He appears to be both irritated and amused. He also appears to be wearing pyjamas.

"Do you always point a gun at whoever shares your bed? Because that explains a lot."

Sam sighs and lowers the gun. It's not going to help anyway. And really, he doesn't actually want to shoot Gabriel. Not that Dean will ever hear that from him.

"I thought angels didn't sleep?" he asks, sitting down on Dean's empty bed.

"We don't," Gabriel replies, comfortable and looking disturbingly at home.

He isn't forthcoming with anything else, choosing to grin at Sam instead. Like he's taking in every detail and likes every bit that he sees, like that's the reason he's here, in Sam's bed. Sam flushes. Suddenly, his sleep pants and old threadbare t-shirt seem to be simultaneously too many and not enough clothing. Gabriel's grin slows into a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam remembers to ask at last.

"You mean, you don't want to see me?" Gabriel almost looks wounded, but the expression is covered by amusement and fake surprise. "I'm hurt, Sammy, after all I've done for you."

It might just be Gabriel's usual mocking words. But there's something under that, hidden, and in the way Gabriel's looking at him too. Like maybe he's willing for Sam to see the truth, not the lie.

Gabriel's been doing that a lot lately.

Sam swallows.

Gabriel pats the space in the bed next to him. "Room for one more."

Gabriel hadn't chosen to use Dean's empty bed, even though Dean's reaction when he eventually comes back from wherever it is that he and Castiel go together would be spectacular. He chose Sam's bed, with Sam still in it. When the archangel didn't need to sleep.

Sam takes a shaky breath. He makes a decision, the probably stupid one he's been thinking about and pushing back for way too long.

He puts the gun back and gets into bed. Gabriel moulds against him immediately, warm and vibrant and something hopeful and wanting. Sam turns so that he's wrapped around him. Gabriel fits perfectly.

Something unkinks inside of Sam. Something he thinks has been knotted up for a long time. Gabriel has gotten hold of Sam's hand and his breath is warm against it. Like a blessing.

Sam is spooning with an archangel. His life is weird.

And the thing is, it feels…..peaceful. He hesitates to use the word 'right' when dealing with an angelic being who spent centuries causing chaos as a pagan demigod. But it's close enough that he doesn't want this to be a one-off. Not at all. Not if it brings peace like this. Not if it means being this close to Gabriel. Sam hasn't felt like this relaxed for a really long time. And time he spent with Ruby should never be counted ever.

"You're thinking way too much," Gabriel mutters, pressing his lips against Sam's fingers casually.

Sam's heartbeat does something funny and he's sure he hears Gabriel snicker. So he presses his free hand against Gabriel's chest, stroking at the skin he can feel the warmth of through Gabriel's thin shirt. Gabriel doesn't have a heartbeat, he doesn't need to breathe, but Sam can hear something stutter anyway. He grins.

"Brat," Gabriel snarks, keeping hold of Sam's hand.

Sam squeezes his fingers, holds onto the archangel, and finds himself falling into blessed uninterrupted sleep. Dean's bed is still empty in the morning. When Sam wakes up, he's got an armful of Gabriel who's very happy to see him and who is wearing a lot more truth than lies.

_-the end_


	5. Godzilla's Nemesis

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of it._

_**Author Notes**__: For the non-angst meme at gabrielsam where the prompt was 'Gabriel buys Sam random things with notes to make him smile.'_

* * *

**GODZILLA'S NEMESIS**

Sam blinked. The bottle top was still there. Sitting on top of his phone. When he'd been eating by himself in a practically deserted diner. It'd just appeared. Sam touched it carefully. It was old-fashioned, exactly the kind Dad used to collect without realising until his coat jiggled with them. Sam hadn't seen one in years.

Underneath it was a note._ Angst is unattractive._

It was all feeling very familiar, and insulting. Sam's eyebrows knitted, imagining a name. He put the top in his pocket. He tucked the note into his wallet.

* * *

The next day, his latte was handed over with a rubber band ball in it. Sam was lucky he didn't swallow it and choke. Dean nearly pulled a muscle laughing, but swore it had nothing to do with him. Cas gravely nodded his agreement.

When Sam was about to throw his Styrofoam cup away, he caught sight of his name on the label. Another note. _Lose the bitchface._ Sam glared at it. He could practically see the smirk.

He kept the rubber bands – they were useful when the next case involved a lot of different herbs for rituals – and stuck the note with the first one.

* * *

There was a Godzilla figurine in the shower with him. On top of his shampoo. And a laminated note behind it. Laminated.

_Think you could take him, gigantor?_

Dean was annoyingly relentless in trying to steal it ("Dude, you have no taste in Godzilla movies. It's wasted on you,"). Sam had to keep switching up where he stashed it, feeling oddly possessive. He was sure Dean was getting Cas to help him.

* * *

In El Paso, chocolate candies in garish wrappings spilled out of his laptop case. _The internet is for porn._

In Chicago, ear plugs, which really confused Sam until Dean twitchily asked for separate rooms. _Sucks to be you._

A bright red flower pressed between the pages of the book Sam needed at the library in Montana. _You're still the prettiest, princess._

Castiel stared at the long tapered tooth that Sam found rattling around in his box of fake IDs in Nevada. "How is it you have a dragon's tooth, Sam?"

A dragon's tooth. A tooth from a dragon. This was so far into mind-bending fantasy territory. And yet, here it was, a dragon's tooth. Confirmed by an angel. Sam had the feeling he wasn't even on the map anymore.

The note was wrapped around the ID card he'd been looking for. _Best joyride ever._

* * *

Then finally, in Kansas, Sam waited until Dean and Cas headed to their room for the night. He wrote his own note and put it on his pillow. Beside a couple of the remaining candies, and the last mint leaves bound up in one of the rubber bands. It felt like an offering.

_What are you waiting for?_

A few seconds and then....

Gabriel crunched on the candies. He smelled of oranges and chocolate. His eyes were alight and amused and impressed. "Sam Winchester gets a clue."

Sam raised his eyebrows, heart hammering. "Was that all really necessary?"

Gabriel looked at him carefully. "You tell me."

Sam moved closer. He slid a hand up Gabriel's body, noting the way Gabriel leaned into it, how his eyes tracked the movement. He could feel the warmth of Gabriel's breath. At last. He couldn't resist pressing forward, softly brushing his lips against Gabriel's.

He had a wallet full of notes and a bag full of inexplicable impossible gifts. A few weeks' worth of anticipated high points. He had an archangel in his arms.

He couldn't stop hope from colouring his teasing smile. "Can I have a ride on the dragon?"

Gabriel laughed, surging forward into a kiss that made Sam's head spin. "Oh Sammy, Godzilla's got nothing on you."

_-the end_


End file.
